The invention relates to an apparatus and method of purification and treatment of potable water, ground water, industrial water, sewage water, etc. and finds numerous applications in drinking water production, food, chemical, oil, energy, wood, pulp and paper industries, mining and metal-processing and similar industries. Removable contaminants include metals, petroleum products, colloidal particles, living species, organics, dyes, polymers, surface-active compounds and other matter whose concentration can be decreased to the allowable levels in one pass through the present apparatus. The proposed water treatment method and the device generate changes in the fluidic flow's velocity, pressure, temperature, voltage, resistance and chemical composition and physical properties in order to reduce the concentration of impurities. The simultaneous action of hydrodynamic cavitation, electrocoagulation and the coagulants and active chemical species formed in situ provide a unique synergistic effect that results in a highly efficient purification process.
The electrocoagulation-based treatment of water, including purification of industrial waste water and sewage water, is based on using consumable sacrificial aluminum or iron anodes to release Al3+ or Fe2+ ions in the water:Al→Al3++3e− or Fe→Fe2++2e−.  (1)
When the water containing colloidal particles, oil, biological species, metals or other contaminants passes through an applied electric field, the water and its constituents undergo ionization, electrolysis, hydrolysis, seeding, de-emulsifying, halogen complex formation, oxidation, bleaching, etc., all of which results in the formation of radicals. The anode metal ions initiate coagulation by neutralizing the electrostatic charges on suspended solid particles, oil droplets and microorganisms followed by removal of undesirable contaminants via co-precipitation, coalescence or coagulation and separation of flock and debris by flotation, filtration or other techniques. The electrocoagulation treatment prompts precipitation of certain metals, depending on the anode material, pH and other conditions.
The primary reaction that occurs on the cathode surface is:2H2O+2e−→H2+2OH−.  (2)
With an aluminum anode the overall reaction is:2Al+6H2O→2Al(OH)3+3H2,  (3)such that the aluminum hydroxide precipitates out.
With an iron anode, the dissolved oxygen is evolved due to the following electrochemical reactions:2H2O→O2+4H++4e−; and2OH−→O2+2H++4e−  (4)which rapidly oxidizes the released Fe2+ ions to Fe3+ ions according to the following reaction:4Fe2++O2+4H+→4Fe3++2H2O,  (5)followed by the precipitation of insoluble ferric hydroxide in the following:Fe3++3OH−→Fe(OH)3.  (6)
The released anode metal ions can either react directly with negatively charged contaminants or contaminants can be removed by adsorption on the aluminum or ferric hydroxide precipitates. The iron anode reaction shifts the pH value toward more basic values and the electrochemical reactions decrease the pH value. Taking into account the overall electrochemical reactions, formation of various by-products and ion exchange one should expect more neutral pH values with the electrocoagulation treatment than with a conventional chemical coagulation procedure.
The amount of sacrificial anode metal to be dissolved during the electrocoagulation can be calculated by using Faraday's law: m=ItM/zF, where m is the amount of the dissolved anode material (g), I is the current (A), t is the electrolysis time (s), M is the molecular weight (g/mol), z is the number of electrons involved in the electrochemical reaction, and F is the Faraday's constant (9.648×104 A·s/mol). Other conditions being equal, the electrocoagulation outcome is affected mainly by the current density, conductivity, pH, temperature, treatment time and anode material. (Barrera-Diaz, et al., 2006; Bazrafshan et al., 2008; Heidmann et al., 2008; Gu et al., 2009.)
Electrocoagulation has a number of advantages over conventional chemical coagulation. Commonly used chemical coagulants in the treatment of wastewater prior to its disposal and in the reuse of wastewater include KAl(SO4)2.12H2O and FeCl3.6H2O. The chemical coagulants introduce substantial amounts of anions and acidic species along with metal cations, are characterized by a low concentration of the coagulants and, therefore, require the usage of large quantities of salts. For example, 1,000 kg KAl(SO4)2.12H2O contain only 51.7 kg (5.17%) of Al3+.
Another important advantage of electrocoagulation compared to chemical coagulation is the compactness of the related equipment and the relative simplicity of its handling and operation. (Gu et al., 2009; Canizares et al., 2009.) Electrocoagulation apparatuses can be single-flow, multi-flow or hybrid-type devices. Usually, the electrodes are placed 5-20 mm apart and separated with insulating inserts to prevent circuit faults. In a single-flow device, fluid under treatment passes through a passage formed by a network of the interelectrode channels. In a multi-flow device, multiple fluidic flows move simultaneously through the parallel interelectrode channels. The direction of fluidic flow can be horizontal or vertical. The flow directed from the bottom up is preferred because it facilitates the removal of gases and solid particles formed during the electrocoagulation process. Electrocoagulation consumes 3-12 watt-hour per gram of the dissolved anode metal. In practice, power consumption is higher due to heating water, electrode polarization, oxide film formation and other processes. Therefore, the electrode surfaces and the interelectrode zones are periodically cleaned of debris with proper mechanical tools.
Cavitation can be of many origins, including acoustic, hydrodynamic, laser-induced or generated by injecting steam into a cool fluid. Acoustic cavitation requires a batch environment and cannot be used efficiently in continuous processing, because energy density and residence time would be insufficient for a high-throughput. In addition, the effect of acoustic cavitation diminishes with an increase in distance from the radiation source. Treatment efficacy also depends on container size as alterations in the fluid occurs at particular locations, depending on the acoustic frequency and interference patterns.
When a fluid is fed in a flow-through hydrodynamic cavitation device at a proper velocity, cavitation bubbles form as a result of the decrease in hydrostatic pressure inside the specially designed passages. When the cavitation bubbles transition into a slow-velocity, high-pressure zone, they implode. Such implosion is accompanied by a localized increase in both pressure and temperature, up to 1,000 atm and 5,000° C., and results in the generation of local jet streams, shock waves and shearing forces. The release of a significant amount of energy activates atoms, ions, molecules and radicals located in the bubbles and/or the adjacent fluid and drives chemical reactions and processes. The bubble implosion can be coincidental with the emission of light, which catalyzes photochemical reactions. (Suslick, 1989; Didenko et al., 1999; Suslick et al., 1999; Young, 1999; Gogate, 2008; Mahulkar et al., 2008; Zhang et al., 2008.)
U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2006/0081541 (Kozyuk) and 2007/0102371 (Bhalchandra et al.), and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,393,417 and 5,326,468 to Cox and U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,269 to Pisani et al. disclose methods and apparatuses that use cavitation for the treatment and purification of water and other fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,916 to Lambert and Kresnyak discloses a method and apparatus for removing contaminants from water that uses hydraulic cavitation treatment of contaminated water following the oxidation of water contaminants with a gaseous oxidant. The cavitation generates foam that transports a flock in a separate phase. The process may be augmented by electrocoagulation. By placing an electric cell within the reservoir with the water under treatment and exposing the electrodes to a current source, the contaminants within the aqueous medium are oxidized or degraded and this complements the oxidation by the dissolved gaseous oxidant.
Russian Patent No. 2316481 to Sister describes a method of purification of waste water from surface-active substances, in which the water is subjected to ultrasonic cavitation at a sound radiation intensity of 1.5-3 W/cm2. Then the electrode set is connected to a DC source and an ultrasound and electrocoagulation are applied simultaneously at the ultrasound intensity of 1.2 W/cm2 with a subsequent purification of wastewater with electrocoagulation. All stages of this water treatment are carried out in one electrochemical reactor.
The known methods of water purification that employ both electrocoagulation and cavitation use them in a periodic manner, which reduces the process output, and requires using rather complex equipment.